Talk:Staff Officer Black
Racism His Name is Staff officer BLACK,and look at him.....HES BLACK,i find that a Little RACIST --Silver Sinspawn 09:18, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Don't tell me I'm going to have to ban you for spreading gibberish and spam on the pages. It doesn't matter what you find him. Mr. Popo was said to be a black caricature. So what? You expect that to change the characters, or are you just trying to provoke someone where there is nothing to be said. Black is one of my favorite characters though. - 15:44, 14 May 2009 (UTC)] i'm not provking anybody,i just feel a little offended.Toriyama could have Made Him.....Well......Given him a Different name. Or was his name Only Black i Dubs? I Feel That Any racism (Like the Popo thing was) should be featured in the article --Silver Sinspawn 04:39, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :There was no hint of racism. You can see things the way you want. One can say General Blue is named so because of his blue eyes. Another can say that White is named as such for his white hair...and his skin is white. Is that racist too for you? Or is it only conveniently racist when a black character is named Black. Also, no such material is official and therefore can't be "featured" in any articles. Because you feel that it's important, doesn't make it so. Toriyama didn't "offend" anyone. Lots of black people are named "Black" and white people named "White" and vice versa. It's easier to remember them though, as their name applies to their color. The same way that he named all his other characters after food and clothing. Do you find Bulma's name offensive? It's derived from bloomers, something girls wear. And what about Vegeta...he is a vegetable after all. It's meant to simplify, not to offend. And it's something EVERYONE knows at this point. Not article material though. - 06:35, 15 May 2009 (UTC) you are really starting to annoy me,other members of the RRA have either eyes,of hair of that colour.The popo article made reference to the Popo/jynx thingy.its just Awkwardly Convenient that his name is black and so is he.but never mind that now.just Drop it.but i dont see how Bulma would offended anyone --Silver Sinspawn 07:02, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :You get offended way too easily. What you need to do is take anger management courses if you're aggravated that easily. Get a grip and stop spouting remarks like "you are really starting to annoy me." It's in your best interest to develop into a good editor, not try to locate inconsequential hints of "racism" where you see fit. You aren't a public crusader. Also, I've fixed the Popo page accordingly. Any material in relation to historic reference bound to caricature, etc. is now in the trivia section of his page. I'd have removed it completely, but since a case had truly been made about Popo's design, it serves as some historic reference in the trivia section. However, it was improper in its prior setup; which has now been fixed. - 15:18, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Okay,sorry BnehlaWynpuh --Silver Sinspawn 22:19, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Wow, rather than offended, this is HILARIOUS!! You mean nobody is getting this? I find it funny, say whatever you wan't.Chidori1,000 02:29, July 22, 2012 (UTC) So what if Toriyama named him after his race? What's the damn problem with that? Just acknowledging someone's ethnicity is considered racist these days? - 14:50, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I actually think this is racist. Not only is he black, but he has HUGE lips. That is a common stereotype of black people. Other black people on the show are drawn the same way, black with HUGE lips. If you deny their was racism on the show, you're a fucking tard. Still, a classic nonetheless. I suppose because General Blue has blond hair and blue eyes he's racist towards white people right? Let's not forget that he's gay as well so did homosexuals start complaining about that? No. Was Staff Officer Black seen eating fried chicken while picking cotton and singing Negro Spirituals? NO, so stop trying to contribute to the shallow ignorance that Silver Sinspawn has created. You're both sensitive pussies who get offended so easily. Pathetic. --Hypermetalsonic92 Messed up page Black's page is a bit messed up. It has Red Ribbon army, General Blue saga sections, with nothing in them. Think if I went Super Saiyan my goatee would grow? 14:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :That's because I planned on expanding the sections (only one the biography section really had before my additions was the Commander Red saga, despite the fact that he appeared in all three sagas). Delete them if you wish, but I highly suggest you expand on them, seeing how I for one don't want it to just cover the Commander Red saga only. It might work for characters whose first and/or only appearances were in the Commander Red Saga (such as Colonel Violet or Captain Yellow. Maybe Mercenary Tao, as well), but not for a character who has been in all three sagas of the Red Ribbon Army arc. I've only got quotes to go by, though. Weedle McHairybug 14:35, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm offended. Isaiah 02:20, August 17, 2011 (UTC)ITH Officer Black and Popo are Rendered in "Black Face" The simple fact is that the artist rendered both Staff Officer Black and Popo in what is termed "black face," which was used in early black and white films to emphasize - and insult, in my opinion - a person's African American heritage in a derogatory way. Typically, even if the actor was indeed black, they wore makeup that darkened their skin further, and bright pink lipstick to emphasize their genetically larger lips. However, Asians (not to be confused with Asian Americans) seem to have a different take on racism than Westerners. There has been little, if any, racial inequality in that region throughout history, as class inequality has been more prevalent. And for that reason, perhaps they are not as sensitive to racism as us Westerners, having not been exposed to it and seen its effects firsthand. In fact, prejudice in regard to race is a relatively new concept, beginning in the United States. Before the advent of the Great Migration and the subsequent slave trade in the Americas, slavery was rampant worldwide and generally accepted by everyone - even the slaves - without regard to race at all. Source: A bachelor's degree in Mass Communications from Tulane University in which we studied the history of broadcast extensively, among other things. ~~TigersEye~~ That's one of the problems with dubbing a series from another country with largly different cultural values. I really doubt that Western animation would be able to create a series for children/teens in which a character strips to sexually entice an old perverted man. Or have a series where a toddler has his neck broken by getting kicked with full force. Japanese audiences tend to take these issues in a much different light, and in the case of sexuality and pervertion, find it hilarious. I do think the creators of DB did see that Black could have been deemed offensive to people, hence his redesign (removal of the giant lips) in Path to Power, although it could have just been a simple overhaul because a lot of characters in the film had redesigns. 09:50, December 19, 2013 (UTC) why doesn't white people get offended when they see a white cartoon characters while some blac people get offended when theu see one 11:20, December 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure you get what he's getting at. Having black characters in media is not offensive (it'd be offensive if they never were), he's talking about people (in this case, Akira Toriyama) who write black characters with typical stereotype traits, either physical or personality wise. 14:05, December 19, 2013 (UTC)